Unwanted insects, such as cockroaches, bedbugs, mites, ticks, termites, flies, carpet beetles, ants, hornets, lice, fleas, wasps, spiders, etc. present a common problem in many structures, including office buildings, commercial buildings, banks, residential buildings, houses, schools, factories, hospitals, stores, malls, indoor entertainment venues, storage facilities, laboratories, vehicles, aircraft, ships, buses, theatres, arenas, education facilities, libraries and/or structures and/or facilities which can be at times occupied by equipment, materials, live occupants (e.g., humans, animals, synthetic organisms, etc.), etc., and/or any combination thereof. There are various causes for occurrence of insect pests, most of which relate to human activity. For example, in many hotels, a problem of bedbugs is caused by humans being carriers of bedbugs and/or their eggs. Once a bedbug is brought into the hotel room, it can reproduce and a significant infestation can occur.
Most insect pests are nothing more than an irritation that typically materializes itself in insect bites. Others may cause allergic reactions and/or various medically-related side-effects. However, some insects may be carriers of infectious and/or even deadly diseases, where a bite of such infected insect may require immediate medical attention and if left untreated can lead to dire consequences.
There are many known ways to attempt to battle insect and/or pest infestations. Some of which include application of chemicals by spraying, fumigating, setting up traps, etc. Others include usage of various materials are serve as insect repellants (e.g., encasing a mattress in a bedbug-resistant cover). Such treatment methods can be applied before and/or after infestation occurs. However, these methods, while being sufficient to treat infestation for a period of time, may lose their effectiveness after a number of applications by virtue of insects adapting to chemicals that may be used in such methods or insects migrating to a location where treatment is not being applied and then returning to the original location after the treatment is no longer being applied. Further, application of chemicals or other treatment methods might not eradicate eggs of some insects, thereby insect infestation can regenerate itself from the remaining eggs even if the adult population of insects is eliminated.
Thus, conventional systems and methods for insect extermination are not sufficient in eliminating insect infestations. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that can substantially exterminate insects and prevent regeneration of insect infestations.